Pointless Discussion
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Just because she accepted the role, doesn't mean he had to like it R


**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything Looney Tune, just the words below_

_This is something buzzing in my bonnet about Lola's new personality on the Looney Tunes Show starting just after episode #12 Double-Date. _

_Hope you like._

**#/\/\#**

"Okay, people, that's a wrap!"

"Finally!" Bugs grumbled spin changing so that he was back to looking like the furry rabbit everyone knew before starting on their latest show.

It was not that he enjoyed making 'The Looney Tunes Show', heck, most of the shows script was just made up as they went along with only a rough storyline given to them to start them off. It was rather the fact that he had to have a twenty-first century makeover that ruffled his fur the wrong way. That, and one other thing.

"Um, Bugs?" The tan sable in the cute black dress called out to him. "A little help, please?"

Answering to the doe's request, the grey jack rabbit took one of the girl's hands in his own and spun her quick enough that she became a blur. In a move that seemed straight out of a dance routine, Bugs then stopped and dipped the doe that was now looking more like the curvaceous Lola Bunny he had met and fallen in love with all those years ago even before her grand debut in the Looney Tune business.

"Dat dress looks better on you den dat kooky blonde you play" He flirted with her.

"You being the expert on dresses" Lola countered wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss. "Or should that be the _retired_ dress expert?"

"Just cuz folks dese days ain't into showing off deir feminine side, don' mean I'm outta business" Bugs retorted pulling the girl up but not letting her go.

"No" Lola agreed. "You're still too funny and stupid"

"Yer lucky I've known and loved yah fer too long tah be insulted by yer woids" Bugs grumbled good naturedly letting go of the girl. "At least I can go from guy to gal quicker den you going from babe to ditz "

"Well _excuse me_ for taking up a career in sports instead of attending a school for slapstick comedy" Lola replied. It was not her fault she was not as skilled as her boyfriend in the art of spin changing.

Still bickering playfully with each other, the two rabbits had left the stage and had now reached the dress room they shared. It was mostly Lola's as Bugs rarely had to dress up or put on makeup, but that did not stop the two from using it between scene breaks. Right now however, Lola commandeered it for herself knowing that if Bugs was in there whilst she was changing into something more comfortable, it would be a long while before either came out.

"Much better" Lola sighed in relief as she appeared now wearing her trademark blue denim Daisy Dukes and white tank top.

"I'll say" Bugs agreed as his eyes roved up and down the more fur her new attire revealed.

"You would" She laughed pushing the jack rabbit away from her in a playful manner as the two of them left the studio.

"Twelve episodes down, fourteen more to go" Lola said as she enjoyed the cool breeze the wind provided.

"Yup" Bugs replied sourly.

"What's wrong with you?" Lola asked although she had a good idea what it would be.

"Your character is what's wrong" Bugs replied confirming her suspicions. "It's nothing like you!"

Lola managed to refrain from rolling her eyes this time. One of the sole reasons why 'The Looney Tunes Show' had taken so long to go into production was due to the fact that two of the roles were nothing like what their characters were supposed to be. It was not the actresses who kicked up the stink about it but rather their boyfriends who were miffed as each and every other time they were filmed they were themselves.

While Daffy backed down after Tina Russo, who was a close friend of Melissa's, was offered to play her part, which the mallard accepted seeing as she would be staring beside her favourite star, Bugs vehemently protested Lola being replaced by anyone especially a certain female jack rabbit who had tried to get between him and Lola when they were on separate continents. It was a week before the start of production when the board of directors apparently accepted Bugs arguments and changed the script. What Bugs did not know was that Lola had secretly met up with them and told them that she would play the part.

While the character she had to play was the complete opposite of who she was, the main reason why Bugs did not want the show to commence, Lola had a secret weapon in the shape of her younger cousin who was a specialist in multi-personas and had joint top spot alongside her fellow actor now boyfriend as the stars of the hit show 'Tiny Toon Adventures'. While gruelling and time consuming, by the time of her debut, Lola had managed to fit the bill for the kooky blonde the producers wanted her to be for her role in the show. Even Bugs was impressed despite the fact that what he had stood up for was now moot.

"You're still going on about that, Bugs?" She asked sounding tired about hearing the same argument for the fourth time now.

"Of course I'm still going on about it!" Bugs snapped. "Dey let you be yourself fer 'Space jam', so why can't dey do dah same fer dis?"

Lola was more than flattered over the concern Bugs was showing for her, deeply touched did not even come close to what she felt for him because of it. It was actually because of the jack rabbit she called a boyfriend that she was given her role in Space Jam in the first place. The cunning buck had asked her to come along to the studio one day to meet someone she was sure to like. She had no idea that said person was Michael Jordon nor the fact that she would be staring _alongside him_ in the film.

"Bugs, I accepted the part knowing that I would be different. I just wanted to be on the screen with you again" Lola pressed stepping in front of the grey rabbit.

"But I don' want dem folks out dere tinking yer an airhead!" Bugs argued softly placing his hands on the tan doe's hips. "I want dem tah see dah real you: Dah goil who claimed my heart"

Lola smiled as she wrapped Bugs in a tight hug that he eagerly reciprocated.

"I don't care how the masses think of me, as long as those who really know me…well…know me for who I really am" She chuckled.

Bugs sighed in defeat. If there was one thing he knew about Lola, it was that she was as stubborn, if not more so, than himself. Their childhood squabbles were enough to prove that to him.

"Besides" She consoled him pulling down one of his ears ear to whisper into it. "While they see the actress side of me, you're the only one who gets to see _all_ of me"

"Ain't no arguments dere" Bugs agreed pulling the doe tighter against himself as he pressed his lips to her soft ones. Lola managed a light giggle before losing herself in the kiss.

**#\/#**

_The eh-uh-the eh-uh-that's all, folks!_

**#\/\/#**

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out._


End file.
